Shades of Pink
by FoxeyHound
Summary: She's known by everypony as the bright party pony who's always fun to be around. Yet, recently, she's realized a side of her she never knew she had before. Celestia knows what kind of evil things might happen if it were to escape. Rated T for some gore...


_April 30th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my goodness! Last night was the most funerific birthday party ever! I had an absolute blast! I can't remember what time I came home, but I know that it was past midnight, so it was super-duper late...or would it be super-duper early? I don't know, but anyway, the point I'm trying to say is that it was AMAZING! There was cake, punch, dancing, party games, and so much more! I could go on and on and on and tell you about the whole entire night, but that would take a really long time, not to mention make my mouth sore from writing so much, and I hate it when I get mouth cramps. Those really hurt! Although, if it's from eating lots and lots of cake and sugary sweets, then it's absolutely worth the pain! And how about me forgetting my own birthday? I mean, I can't BELIEVE that I forgot my own birthday! I know I'm a bit of a Ditzy Ditzerson, but am I really THAT much of a Forgetty Forgetterson, too? I guess I got so caught up with planning Gummy's after-birthday party that it just slipped my mind. How silly is that?_

_Oh Diary, I'm so glad that my bestest friends still want to be my bestest friends. I was feeling so awful and horrible yesterday. I can't recall being more upset than that! Well, at least nothing after I moved out of Mom and Dad's place. I won't bore you telling all about my home life when I was younger, I'm sure you've heard me tell it a bazillion times._

_Not only was I super depressed, but apparently I started going a little loco as well. Rainbow Dash told me that I was talking to things that aren't alive, like turnips, a pile of rocks, and even a bag of flour! It all sounded a teensy-weensy bit familiar, but other than that, I had no memory of what happened (huh, I guess I AM sort of a Forgetty Forgetterson)._

_However, I discovered that I had talked with you when I was in such a tizzy yesterday. So I checked yesterday's diary entry I wrote. I vented to you my frustration and blabbity-blabbity-blah. Nothing unusual or weird at first. But as I continued reading what I wrote, things became more and more spooky. I was way more upset than I thought, because I went on and on about how much I hated everypony and everything in Equestria, and how I thought my friends were all big Mean Meanie-Pants. I told you some very horrible and disturbing things, but the thing that frightened me more than anything else was that I told you that I wanted to torture and murder my friends. After that, it went into extremely icky and disgusting details that almost made me cringe. The part where I told you that I wanted to cook my friends into cupcakes nearly made me hurl the apple pie I ate from Applejack last night! First of all, that's so sinister, and secondly, I don't think cupcakes made out of ponies would be very appetizing. It sounds awful and gross! Yuck!_

_All in all, the things that I said did NOT sound like I wrote them, not one bit! They were so...so evil! For the past hour or two I've been trying my best to calm down. Perhaps I was so frustrated that I wasn't thinking right; I probably didn't mean anything that I said to you. Or it could be something a little screwy in my brain that caused me to be so dark. Maybe I have that brain disorder, you know, the one that polar bears have, it's like bi...bi something-or-other._

_All I know is that I would never ever ever never EVER want to do ANYTHING to hurt my bestest friends! Besides, I don't know what I would do without them; they mean everything to me, and I sure do hope to Celestia that I mean everything to them as well. Everypony in Ponyville may know me, and I may know them, but nopony knows me like my friends know me, you know? Without them, I pretty much have no one but you, Diary, to talk to, and you're great and everything, but not really good at giving me advice. Actually, I wouldn't know if you are or not because you rarely ever talk to me in the first place._

_Okie dokie lokie, I'm gonna get going for now, Diary. I promised Rainbow Dash earlier that we would go out pranking, and I think she'll be over really soon. I wanna have some leftover pie now, also!_

_Your Pal,_  
><em>Pinkie Pie<em>


End file.
